The Blockade
by fumaza
Summary: Starting right where Bloodhound left off. Beka faces many challenges including feelings for Rosto, a new partner, a possible new love interest and above all a barrier keeping a large amount of ghosts from passing into the peaceful realms. Slightly OOC Some Beka/Rosto and Beka/OC?
1. Welcome Home

A few years ago I started this fanfic that was originally titled Mastiff. This was before the real Mastiff was published and it was to be my version of what happened after Bloodhound. Well I fell off the face of the Earth and never finished it. So I am starting over and trying again.

This starts right after Bloodhound ended and I must warn some parts might be a little OOC.

TP owns it.

* * *

Wednesday, September 26, 247

At the party last night, after Tunstall and I made our pact about me being a good dog, Goodwin came over wondering what our conversation was all about. She patted my back and laughed.

"Like she'll stick to it, I don't know how many times I told her not to leave her partner behind, she kept doing it anyways." she said as she slightly pulled on my ear.

"I've learned my lesson." I replied not daring to pull away from her grip.

"And you learned your lesson when you were jumped by the Pell's. And when Pearl brought us to her after you caught one of her filchers." she went on, each time pulling harder. Luckily, Tomlan came over and saved my poor ear from further harm.

"And you would probably still be over in Port Caynn, away from home, your friends and me, had she not done those things." he stated wrapping his arms around Goodwin.

"He's right." my Lady Sabine commented.

"It was just dumb luck." both Goodwin and I stated in unison.

"See, she's learning." Tomlan said winking at me.

"Still, I'll have none of that when I get back to working." Tunstall said crossing his arms, jaw set.

"Yes sir." I bowed my head.

"But by the sounds of it, little miss bloodhound would have opted to stay in Port Caynn." my lady added, causing my face to turn beat red.

"No, if she wanted to stay, she would have stayed." Goodwin said now wrapping an arm around Tomlan.

"Oh yes, we all heard about your little escapades with Master Dale Rowan." said Tunstall.

"I am glad to be home." I said hoping to end this conversation.

"So when will he be visiting us again?" Lady Sabine spoke.

"He won't be visiting." I said. Everyone, minus Goodwin were taken aback.

"You're a nosy bunch! Hey, who wants another round?" Goodwin asked coming to my rescue, waving to one of the many serving mots for drinks. Lady Sabine mouthed an apology. I nodded in response.

"So how does that purse feel? The King's award, wow not many Dogs ever get one, especially a newbie." said Lady Sabine, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, it sure helps, especially with that darn tarse of a dog I have, she eats more than her weight permits." I said now searching for where Achoo escaped to. I was interrupted in my search by what Lady Sabine stated next.

"I see you rewarded yourself already, such a nice necklace and bracelet must have cost a fortune." she said reaching out for my arm in order to be able to better inspect the jewels.

"Um, they were a gift." I said trying to pull away.

"Oh. Sorry." she automatically gave me my arm back and apologized once again.

"That's alright, they are beautiful aren't they? But I think I better find my hound before she is fed too much." I excused myself from our little group turning around to look for Achoo. I couldn't help but over hear them as I walked away. Tunstall was assuring Lady Sabine that I was going to be okay.

I found my way to the outskirts of the party and sat down, still searching for Achoo, I didn't bother calling her for the sake of drawing attention to me I didn't want. I truly missed Dale, with him, I never felt anti-social. I wasn't myself now. Of course, when I was with Dale, I wasn't being myself anyways. Ugh, I need to stop that train of thought, Pounce is staring me down as he is laying on my bed now as I write this.

Eventually I caught a glimpsed of a wagging tall so I went to it. When Achoo was in perfect view, I saw another view. One, I dislike admitting, that upset me. Rosto was feeding Achoo as some doxie, I later found to be named Kerilin, was hanging off his arm. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell she was annoying him. For some reason that fact made me smile inwardly but for some reason I still felt a twinge of jealousy when seeing how comfortable she looked with him so close to her. I was just going to turn around and walk back to my seat, but Rosto caught me staring at him, and for sake of my pride; I went forward.

"Rosto, you feed the hound too much and she will never listen to you." I said, trying to hide my...never mind what I was trying to hide.

He nearly smirked, "Then why let her loose in a room full of people who adore her with food in their hands." he said preceding to kiss his doxie under her ear. She giggled then slapped him lightly for his play. Gods, I hope I don't act like that when I am with a cove. Why coves enjoy being with such brainless twits will always escape me.

"Because, I know they will do it no matter if I'm near or away from her." I signalling for Achoo to come to my side.

"You'd be surprised how different someone can be when you are not near them." he said as he smiled and pulled Kerilin in closer.

It hurt to hear him say such a thing. I didn't think I was too different when I left. I had to be. Gods, I'm driving myself crazy. I swear I'm going to turn hunnylove by the end of next week!

"Rosto, I think it is time for another drink?" Kerilin suggested, possibly noticing how uncomfortable this situation was beginning to become.

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea." Rosto admitted, nodding his head to me before he took the woman by the hand a lead her through the throng of people.

As I was gathering my wit about me once again, I ran into both Kora and Aniki.

"I wonder if it is possible to lose brain cells by just sleeping with someone like that." Kora commented more than asked.

"To each his own." Aniki said emptying her beer in a single gulp then walking away to blend in with the crowd.

"Is she upset with me?" I asked. Wow, I just realized how much of a doxie I sounded like.

"Hmm, oh I'm not sure. She might be, but she might just have her mind elsewhere right now." Kora said as see was presumably searching for something. She smiled and I followed her line of sight when I caught the site of Ersken walking towards us.

"Kerilin of all people, I guess Aniki is right. To each his own. He is just sulking I hope. Gods, I can't stand her further than I can throw her." Kora kept on almost as if not recognizing my presence.

"There you are my love." Ersken said grabbing Kora pulling her into a deep harsh kiss. Finally remembering I was standing next to them, Ersken greeted me with a Dog's salute, then begged off to take Kora to the closest room they could find.

Soon after that, I said my good-byes and promised everyone that I would be fine walking alone a whole 30 yards from the Dancing Dove to Madam Trout's lodgings with just Achoo and Pounce as my Guides. Almost as soon as I hit the mattress I was out.

Oh bother, there is a commotion outside my door, I must finish yesterday's events later.


	2. Of Bird Ladies and Lost Dogs

Chapter 2 up hope you enjoy!

I don't own Tortall or the characters.

* * *

Thursday, September 27, 247

Three of the morning.

Just when I think life will turn back to normal, I'm thrown a curve ball.

Early this morning I awoke with a start when I heard a crash inside my rooms. I quickly drew the dagger that I keep under my pillow and gazed into the darkness. I heard no other sounds and I could see nought.

"I warn you, I'm a Dog and you are breaking and entering." I said, not even wondering as to why Achoo was not barking. I heard a chuckle and then a door close. "Rosto?" I whispered to myself before laying back down to groggy to question his actions any deeper.

I awoke again when I felt a cold snout rub against my arm. Achoo needed to do her business.

Getting up, I realized that I had left my day clothes on when I fell asleep. On my way to get some fresh clothes, I stepped in a puddle of water. My first thought was that Achoo must have forgotten herself, but then my memory of earlier in the morning came back to me. Rosto. I looked down and found a shattered vase and red gillyflowers. I wonder if he left that gixie Kerilin in his bed as he delivered these, or if he even brought her to bed last night. Never mind that thought. I did, although find it funny that someone with such controlled, deft hands would drop something so fragile. I bent down to gather the larger pieces until Achoo whined and reminded me why I was awoken in the first place. Quickly I finished getting dressed, leaving the mess on the floor, and headed out the door with Achoo. I almost tripped over something near the door when I looked down to find a tooth-indented bone.

"So that's how he got you to keep quiet you tarse." I said scowling down at the hound.

Once I got back inside, I grabbed the broom to sweep up the glass.

"What did you do?" asked a voice that spooked me.

"Aniki, Kora, when did you two get in?" Asking and turning to find Kora near my window opening it, and Aniki who was the one who spoke, standing against the wall near where the broken vase was.

"What did you do Beka?" she asked again.

"What do you mean, I just let Achoo out. Then I was going to clean up this mess Rosto left on my floor." I said on the defensive.

"Beka, we all know that Rosto wouldn't have dropped something, let alone a vase full of out-of-season gillyflowers." Kora now said as she started to pour food in Achoo's dish, "What did you do to cause him to drop them?

"I didn't do anything, I was sleeping and woke up when I heard the crash. I threatened him because I didn't know who it was until I heard him laugh as he closed the door." I said now trying to find what I might have done.

"You were sleep talking." Pounce said as he somehow appeared on my bed.

"I was what, oh no. Pounce, what did I say?"

"Something along the lines of 'Dale, it doesn't matter, I want you, not him.'" Pounce said as coolly as if he were talking about the weather.

"Wow, harsh, well at least Rosto learned not to enter your room when you're not awake." Kora giggled.

"Kora, he aught not enter her room anyhow." Aniki said not amused, instead staring at me.

"Thanks for agreeing with me." I said now kneeling down.

"Beka, we need to talk." Aniki stated

"I'll take care of that Beka." Kora offered taking the broom from my grip.

"I have a feeling I have no choice in the matter." I whispered.

"Not unless you wish to create an enemy out of me." Aniki said as she walked out my door expecting me to follow.

We walked down the stair the back way as I found Aniki sitting on a bench in Madam Trout's yard. Aniki's hands were covering her eyes, elbows anchoring on her knees.

"Do you realize how much effort I put in to keep Rosto from NOT boarding the soonest boat to Port Caynn?" she said, not moving.

"But-" I started but was cut off.

"Just listen, no interrupting." she said before taking a breath, "If I were you, I wouldn't talk about Port Caynn, or Dale. For sake of his life. I'd make sure he doesn't fancy a visit with you. I made Rosto promise not to go seek Dale out, but if Dale were to step on Corus soil in the near future, it will be the last soil he'd step on."

"Can-" I tried.

"No interrupting Beka." she took another breath, "This all being said, I know you are not his to claim, and that you are your own mot. But, you cannot say that you don't lead him on. He was hurt and needs some time to heal. So don't be expecting Rosto to go back to normal anytime soon." she said, "Now I'm done scolding you."

"So it's Okay for him to lie around with random mots? But when I truly feel something for another, it's not okay?" I asked now just realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Beka, Rosto didn't sleep with Kerilin." she said grabbing my hands. "Soon after you left, Rosto disappeared. Kerilin was furious, she was sure he left with you. I found him in his hidden room. I was just lying there looking up at the ceiling. So I just left him be." Aniki continued.

"Well, don't I feel like a doxie myself right now." I said giving myself a hug.

"Well, now that I know you still have a conscience, I can tell you. Welcome Home." She said giving me a hug.

When we released, we saw Kora walking down the stairs on her way to us along with Pounce and Achoo behind her.

"Pounce told me that Aniki claws are placed back where I like them best." Kora said finding a seat next to me, draping her arms around me.

"Yes, the claws are retracted, but alas, I must leave you both for now." Aniki said standing up, heading around the building to the street.

Kora brought out a bag of bird seed and offered it to me. "Madame Trout asked us to no longer feed the Pigeons here as long as you can help it. With Rosto, Aniki, and I moved out, she is looking for new tenants. The pigeons have already lost her three viewers." She said.

"Very well, I'm surprised she is just now asking me to stop. Besides, it can be a hassle to me as well." I said taking the seed from her.

"I don't want to worry you but, I haven't seen Slapper since you left." she said knowing how close I was to the cracknob of a bird. I then filled her in on the whole story of my time spent in Port Caynn. When I got to the part of how I almost lost my journal to the wetness, she offered to waterproof it for me. I, not wanting to hurt her feelings, yet not wanting to lose everything written, promised she could do so with the Journal I was planning on purchasing today. She agree then begged off to meet up with Ersken, but not before making me promise that I would join her and our other friends for breakfast at the Dancing Dove in two hours.

I went back upstairs to grab some coins to make my purchases and to check to see how low I was on fabric for my dust packs I give to the Spinners. I was, to say the least, shock to find a pile of maybe 50 pouches all full and sewn, laying on top about 30 yards of fabric. Kora must have noticed that I was getting low. I was going to have to buy her some of her favorite Cinnamon bread for breakfast in thanks.

Before I left, I grabbed another bag of seed, Kora must have separated the seed into bags so as to not feed them too much as she usualy does. My thought was to hit two birds with one stone, no pun intended, and visit Raaashel near Duke Gareth's fountain.

When we got to the fountain, wash maids were washing clothes in the fountain as the children, now accompanied by Achoo played childish games. Which kept Achoo from wanting to chase the pigeons and gave her some needed exercise. We have not been able to walk around much since our chase after Pearl.

I entered Raaashel and she exploded her collection of voices all at once. It has been a while since I visited her and let her unload her burden. Once I was able to sort out single treads of information, I received many important tidbits. The first one was a mot's voice, "He's been moody lately. Do you think he is getting weak? If he is, we need to rid of him soon. Our people need a strong leader, void of depression."

"No, he'll be back too normal soon. Never has he let us down, remember, things will be getting better in the spring. Besides, he has put up enough stores for us to last us the whole winter and even more. Had we still had his predecessor, our people would be going hungry this winter." said a cove.

The second piece I heard truly shocked me. "You can't retire! I will get stuck with some inexperienced pup if you leave now. Why couldn't you have decided this while Cooper was still partnerless?" came a voice that was familiar to me. "

"Yoav, I'm getting too old for street dog work, I need to retire. I have been a Dog longer than any other street Dog in Corus." Came Jewel's voice.

I was touched when I heard that Yoav would have wanted me as a partner. She being one of the toughest Dogs I know, would have been a great partner for me. But, I was to be partnered with Tunstall.

Other than those two bits, Raaashell had nothing of interest for me so I settled down on a bench near the fountain and started feeding the pigeons.

Most of the ghosts riding along with the pigeons weren't there by the cause of any abnormal deaths. None at least that a Dog could help with. One cove drowned himself because he couldn't pay his debts. Another cove died of a failing heart. A mot died during child birth but wanted to be sure her child would be well cared for.

I was interrupted from my listening when I heard a pair of footsteps walk up behind me. Discreetly, I placed my hands inside the loose sleeves of my tunic. After last week I never left anywhere without first making sure my blades were in place.

The cove, as I could tell by the sound of his breathing, didn't make another move. I sat ready for him to attack me.

"You know, most young mots don't sit near fountains feeding the messenger of the Black God." he finally spoke. I was surprised because not many people know that pigeons are the Black God's.

"Most coves don't come up and talk to cracked bird ladies." I said not turning around to look him in the face, but kept myself poised for defense.

"Well, this cove figured that there might be a reason as to why such a pretty mot would choose to spend time with the birds instead of with her cove." He responded.

I could feel myself blush, "Maybe this mot doesn't have a cove."

He walked around the bench and found a seat next to me. "And what a waste of beauty that is." he said smiling at me.

I placed him at a height of five feet and eleven inches. His tunic was made of a fine wool in blue embroidered with orange. His Breeches fitted tightly around his legs, which would have caused him to be unable to hide weapons in his boots. He carried a pack he held on his shoulder which was bulked to its full capacity. His hair, which was in a bit of disarray was a deep mahogany brown. His eyes almost the same color outlined with thick dark eyelashes. His face, looked to be scruffy and unkempt. By the looks of it, he must have been a traveler finding a break from the road to stay a night or two in an inn before heading out on his journey again. On his right earlobe, a brilliant diamond stud was studded. On his hands, he had a gem encrusted silver ring on his right ring finger. What surprised me most was the condition of his hands. They were well manicured, in better shape than mine by far.

As I inspected him, he stared at me, as if he, in return, was studying me. He cocked his head and smiled at me putting on a full view of perfectly symmetrical white teeth. My first thought of him being a traveling tosspot now changed.

"Wha-." he started then was caught off guard by something he saw out the corner of his eye. "May I assume that hound down yonder belongs to you?" he asked as I looked off to where he was indicating. Achoo was standing still, watching us on guard in case this cove decided to be unfriendly.

"Achoo, Kemari!" I yelled out as she followed my orders willingly coming to me.

"I have a dog of my own." he said now looking around as if to look for his hound, "Oh my, I seem to have lost her." he said still searching. I started to get mad at this point. What kind of person would come to a new city and let their dog run loose. I was about to tell him just that when a voice yelled out.

"Jorgen, there you are, we haven't been in the city for more than an hour and you are already chasing after poor gixie's skirts." Said a mot walking towards up, hand on her hips. Why the spintry, already with a mot and chasing after me! I thought.

"Aw but Jorlyn, this was is wearing breeches." he responded. The mot walked closer.

"I'm sorry about my brother here, he doesn't have manners." said Jorlyn. She was tall for a mot, about the same height as her brother, Jorgen. She looked tough too, her nose was bent and she adorned a scar across her cheekbone. Her hair was done up in a braid much like mine, but in the same deep shade as her brother's. Her eyes although, were a smoky green. She had no jewelry that I could see but her left earlobe was stretched in a way that showed she once wore a stud, but learned that they get in the way of fighting. She looked to be some sort of rusher. Like her brother, she looked travel worn.

"Come with me Jorgen, I think I found a place to stay, we have to hurry though." she said turning to her brother but then turned back to me, "I'm sorry if my brother bothered you in any way Mistress...?"

"The name is Beka Cooper." Said I

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Bloodhound." she said grabbing Jorgen's arm pulling him away, leaving me to wonder how she knew who I was and why she might see me again.

"Well, why didn't you tell me I was talking to the Bloodhound?" Jorgen turned to yell towards me as he was being pulled away at a quick pace.

With that, everyone turned to look at me. Seconds later, I found myself surrounded by a crowd of well-wishers hoping to share their gratitude to me for catching the colemongers. After assuring them that it was simply my duty and begging off that I was not alone in doing so, they finally dispersed as I realized that I still needed to purchase a new journal and a dozen breakfast roles.

I made it to the Dancing Dove just as Kora was about to leave to fetch me and force me to join them. We got into the kitchen and I was greeted by all of our usual friends including Tansy, Ersken, Aniki, and Phelan. But I was surprised to see that Aniki was being fed sweets by the hands of Phelan. I asked when this happened and was told that not a day after I left, Phelan and Aniki decided to give it a go and by the looks of it, it went well. One person that was not present was Rosto. I looked about the kitchen for traces of him but found none. I was distracted momentarily when asked for the cause of my tardiness. I told them some mot recognized me then her cracknob brother screeched it across the whole city block. This made all laugh until Ersken asked where Rosto might be. Kora jabbed him in the gut then looked at me.

"He will get over it soon enough Beka." she said now staring down Ersken as if daring him to ask what Rosto would be needing to get over.

"What is there to get over?" Came Rosto's voice from behind me.

"Rosto, you made it!" Kora said.

"Why wouldn't I have, I'm the Rogue after all, my people wait for me, not the other way around." he said as he took a seat next to me, reaching over to grab a cinnamon roll. He smiled at me then looked away.

"We've missed you love." he stated.

* * *

Now I need some feedback. Should I continue?


End file.
